Taurethrim Chieftain
The Taurethrim chieftain is the hiring NPC of the Taurethrim of the Far Harad Jungle. They are recognizable from regular Taurethrim NPCs by the coin in their hand and the chieftain helmet they wear. Spawning They spawn in Taurethrim Chieftain Temples which can be found in Taurethrim villages in the Far Harad Jungle. They will spawn wearing full armour, with a chieftain helmet on and a silver coin in their hands. Behaviour Like all hiring NPCs, they will not attack unless provoked and stay out of fights. When attacked they will defend themselves with a club. Hiring For at least +200 Taurethrim alignment he will allow you to buy troops. As your alignment goes up with the Taurethrim, the hiring costs decrease. Upon hiring a unit from a chieftain, the player earns the achievement "Obsidian Conquerer". Speechbank Friendly * They burn our trees and steal our Mûmakil. But now, Person, now is the time for revenge. * War will come to all. Lead my men to victory! * The great Mûmak will lead your stampede against our enemies, Person! * The Lion-Men must pay for their crimes. Burn their homes, loot their treasures, and slay their people! * The power of the jungle will break the strength of mortal men! * My men have a reputation to uphold. Leave the grass-tribes cowering in fear. * A new empire is rising. Will you lead us to victory? * It is time for war, Person. War against the thieves who stole our Mûmakil. * Drive them from their homes with blade and poison and fire! Show those savages our strength! * My warriors are yours to command. * Show no mercy to those desert snakes! Neutral * Only great warriors deserve to lead other warriors. You are no great warrior. * You would bring nothing but weakness to my warriors. * Prove your worth in battle, and kill more rats of the plains, and then you might earn our loyalty. * Pathetic. Not even a mark on your face. You cannot lead our warriors. * Go and kill all the Snake-Men in the North, and then maybe you can buy my warriors. * Come back another day, Person. You are not worthy yet. * Show me that you are more than just a peasant, Person. * What makes you think you are worthy of leading my men, Person? * You, leading my men? A joke! You are not even worthy of my respect, Person. * I see no reason to give my warriors to a weakling like you. * Can you even fight? Go and kill some more savages! * You are not fit to leave my soldiers, Person. Hostile * Your people are not welcome here! * You thieving mongrel! Run with fear! * We will paint the ground with your blood, Person! * Prepare to die, friend of the Enemy! * We shall throw your bones to the crocodiles! * I will avenge our stolen gods! * How dare you stand against our mighty empire? * Another savage from the wild plains. Kill it! * Your death will be painful and slow, Person! * You were a fool for coming here, and now, Person, you will die! * Your wounds will sting like the venom of the scorpion! * You are less than a rabid beast, Person! * You are foolish to go against the might of the old empire! * You are a demon out of the North. You have no place here! * Run while you still can, slave of evil! Category:Taurethrim Category:Far Harad Category:Captains Category:Melee Units Category:NPC